


Merci

by gothiethefairy



Category: Another World | Out of this World (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events that happened in the game between Lester, our human hero, and Buddy, his alien friend.</p>
<p>Starting by after the part poor Lester got shot and captured for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merci

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha, i've been meaning to write something for this pairing since forever.
> 
> this is also following kalechippu's headcanon that lester is french, so he only speaks french lol.

**~Merci~**

Finally catching his breath, Lester took the moment to take in the silence. The large alien next to him was also breathing heavily, seemingly a bit roughed up by the shooting from the prison guards. Lester gripped on to the gun he stole, before relaxing.

He couldn't believe that actually worked. After waking up to find himself in some sort of bird cage-like prison, he was frightened to see someone else was in the cage with him. The large alien looked like the others that captured him, but this one was a bit different. Their facial expression was more softer, friendlier. Calm but also a bit sadden as well, as if they were sad Lester was captured too.

Lester recoiled at first when the alien extended their hand to him, waiting for them to strike him. But, they didn't and instead placed their hand on Lester's shoulder. The alien was attempting to comfort him. That's when Lester understood this particular alien wasn't going to harm him.

So, he planned a way for both of them to escape. That way, Lester can go his way and the alien can go wherever they wanted to go. But when Lester successfully tipped the cage over, making it land on the prison guards; the alien tapped his shoulder, pointed forward and said something completely foreign to Lester's ears.

Perhaps they were thanking him? Lester couldn't fully register the strange tongue because that's when the lasers started happening.

But now, well, they were safe for now. Because of this alien, Lester survived that barrage of death. He was just so grateful. So grateful, that he turned around, grabbed that alien's face, pulling them down as he breathlessly exclaimed, “Merci!” And placed two kisses on the side of the alien's face.

The alien stared at him. They were baffled as to what just happened. Baffled but also...blushing? Lester blushed himself and awkwardly cleared his throat. He released the alien, rubbing his arm as he silently chuckled. He continued walking forward, gripping to the laser gun.

He was unaware of the alien touching their cheek, looking completely flustered and enamored.

* * *

 

They rode on the strange levitating platform to the very top, to see a window with a view of the city Lester was trapped in. He sighed, staring out at the land. Lester flinched when Buddy extended their arm out the window, pointing to the large tower all across the city. They said something in their alien tongue and looked down at Lester. Well, he wasn't an idiot to figure out that's where they probably need to go.

Lester decided to call his new alien friend, “Buddy”. Simply because one, it was the first word that came to him when thinking of the alien, and two, when he tried asking the alien for their name, they just stared at him blankly. This language barrier between the two might cause some problems if they were gonna work together to escape this...strange, hostile city.

Their teamwork seemed to work out well though. Until they knew they were going to be captured again soon. Buddy quickly knelt down to open up a vent. They motioned Lester to go down. Lester was unsure, knowing that Buddy would get caught as he would crawl away safely. But time was not on their side. Before falling down the narrow vent, Lester placed his hand on Buddy's shoulder and whispered,

“Merci.”

Buddy looked flustered to hear that word again, but they just nodded as Lester fell down the vent. Buddy closed up the vent as quickly as possible, and Lester listened to the angry tongue of the prison guard, possibly beating Buddy up.

Nothing else could be done so Lester began crawling away, with a hopeful thought that Buddy would be okay. That he would see the alien again soon.

* * *

 

Lester was right, this alien city was completely impossible. Creatures left and right attempting to kill him, more of those violent guards, and jagged rocks that if he landed on, he would instantly die.

He considered himself lucky that he survived as long as he did. His clothes were still damp from swimming through the water, he had burn marks from previous lasers shooting at him, and he felt exhausted. Unfortunately, this was not the time to rest.

Not when Lester had ton of prison guards shooting at him. He was completely cornered, and Lester felt this had to be the end. Until he heard a noise above him. He looked up and was relieved to see Buddy's face again.

Buddy smiled down at him and extended their arm. Lester quickly grabbed on and Buddy pulled him up. They both looked at each other, thrilled to see the other. Lester smiled back at Buddy.

“Buddy! Merc--”

Lasers were shooting at them once more, so Lester would have to remember to thank his friend later. They started to bolt, working together once again to escape. After defeating another set of guards, they came upon a gap.

Buddy wasted no time and quickly lifted Lester up. Lester had no chance to retaliate as Buddy tossed him across. Lester landed safely, a bit embarrassed how Buddy sort of manhandled him. He turned around to see Buddy attempting to jump across.

However, it seems the alien bit off more than they can chew and almost fell. If not for the tarp they were clinging on to. Lester bit his lower lip worriedly. He backed up and then leaped down.

Just his luck though, there were more prison guards attacking him. As Lester fought them off, he glanced back to Buddy, who was still holding on. Once the guards were taken care of, Lester turned around and called out to Buddy, promising his friend he will find a way to help him. It's the least he could do anyway.

* * *

 

Everything was just moving so fast, and it felt like the city went into complete chaos. Lester breathed heavily, following Buddy after helping him from the cliff. They entered a strange ship, and then entered a more strange arena, where even more chaos was happening.

Lester looked down at the buttons, taking harsh gulps of air as he pressed the buttons with the foreign language on them. Hoping whatever he was doing, he was doing it right. It seemed so when both he and Buddy shot out in what seemed to be an escape pods.

Lester did notice though, they were going in different directions. And he had no idea where he was going to land. But yeah, of course he would land in what looked like to be some sort of hot springs with naked female-looking aliens.

Muttering apologies as he ran out, Lester cleared out of the springs, dodging attacks from more guards. Sheesh, they seem to be everywhere at this point. He ran as fast as he could, and nearly fell from shock when Buddy came bursting through the glass-stained window.

Buddy smiled at him and Lester smiled back, so glad to see his friend was safe once again. They ran together, dodging all the lasers and madness. Lester could feel it. He knew they almost had to be there. They were almost out of this place. They were almost...

That's when Lester fell.

* * *

 

Lester yelled, falling down what seemed to be to his death. Until he felt someone caught him. He was pulled up and for a moment, Lester thought it was Buddy. He smiled, panting.

“Mer--”

He paused, his expression falling. This was not Buddy. The strange alien's piercing red eyes glared at him, and threw Lester to the ground, hard. Lester gasped in pain, the laser gun he's been using falling from his hands. The alien walked over to him and kicked him across the floor.

Lester grunted in pain, feeling blood coming up in his mouth. He was pretty sure this alien just destroyed his ribs. He could hear the creature coming and Lester turned to see a lever of some kind. He wasn't going to give up yet. With the little strength he had, Lester began to crawl.

He could hear the alien spitting something in their language. They sounded angry, and the speech was filled with hate. Lester panted, coughing up blood as he continued to crawl. He heard a punching noise, following by sounds of more fists. An enraged growl. That had to be Buddy.

He wasn't sure what he was doing was a good idea, but Lester didn't know what else to do. He heard Buddy's pained groan and the other alien stomping towards him. Lester lifted his hand and pulled the lever. He heard a noise, followed by a scream. He pulled the lever again and turned around to see a glow of blue.

He attempted to crawl backwards, praying that this was it. The sounds of lasers echoed around him, and Lester just continued pleading that he and Buddy would be okay. That they would get out okay.

He didn't know what happened after that. Lester blacked out. He remembered a soft embraced. A low, comforting purr. The feeling of a strong breeze going through his hair.

Lester slowly opened his eyes. Everything was quiet now. He glanced up to see Buddy was holding on to him. Were they riding on something? It felt alive. He noticed Buddy looking ahead, their facial expression looking serious.

Lester slowly lifted up his hand and gently placed it on the side of Buddy's face. Buddy looked down, shocked and extremely relived to see Lester was alive. Lester smiled up at Buddy, unaware of the dry blood around his mouth.

“Merci...” He whispered, his voice still uneasy and shot.

Buddy stared down at Lester, and lifted up their own hand over Lester's. Leaning in towards Lester's touch. Lester felt a purring noise coming from Buddy. He softly chuckled, and closed his eyes again.

He was so tired, and Buddy felt so warm.

Buddy stared down at Lester, and then back out to the horizon. Not too far, there was a glimpse of small village. Their village. They were almost home.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not write a sequel to this. c':


End file.
